DC Fanon Wiki:Rogues Gallery Template
} | This page is similar in name or subject to other pages. See also } |'(disambiguation)}}' }} } |, (disambiguation)}} }} } |, (disambiguation)}} }} } |, (disambiguation)}} }} } |, (disambiguation)}} }} } |, (disambiguation)}} }} } |, (disambiguation)}} }} } |, (disambiguation)}} }} } |, (disambiguation)}} }} } |, (disambiguation)}} }} for a complete list of references to distinguish between these closely named or closely related articles. }} Image:Information-silk.png|Rogues Gallery Template rect 0 0 20 20 Rogues Gallery Template desc none } | } | }} } | } | Gallery | Gallery }} }} Main Nemesis } | } | Unknown }} } | Other Enemies } }} } | Status Status } }} } | Universe } }} } | Main Base Of Operations } }} } } | }| }|Label Needed!}} } }} } | Rogues Gallery } | } |: }| }}} |: }|Unknown Speaker}} }} }} Arch-Villains } }} } | Current Members } }} } | Former Members } }} } | Deceased Members } }} } | Associated Characters } }} } | Origin Origin } }} } | Place of Formation } }} } | Place of Defunction } }} } | Notable Creators }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}}} | } | } | } }} }} }} First appearance } | Last appearance }} } | } | Unknown }} } | } }} } } | } | }| }}} }} }} } | } }} } } | } | History of villain participation is unknown. }} } } | } | Minor villains are unknown. }} } } | } | History of rogues gallery activity is unknown. }} } } | } | * None. }} } Equipment: } | } | None known. }} Transportation: } | } | None known. }} Weapons: } | } | None known. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia.}} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } * Gallery of * List of (Alphabetical Order) } } | * at Wikipedia.org }} } | } | * None. }} ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Rogues Galleries } | Category: } }} Usage Always Present Fields | MainNemesis = VILLAINS' NEMESIS | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | MembershipHistory = HISTORY OF ROGUES GALLERY MEMBERSHIP | MinorVillains = LIST OF LESSER ROGUES | HistoryText = HISTORY OF ROGUES GALLERY ACTIVITY | Equipment = EQUIPMENT | Transportation = MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION | Weapons = WEAPONS | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Wikipedia = CORRESPONDING ARTICLE AT EN.WIKIPEDIA.ORG | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | OtherEnemies = OTHER ENEMIES | Status = ACTIVE OR DEFUNCT | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | BaseOfOperations = MAIN BASE OF OPERATIONS | Quotation = QUOTATION | Speaker = SPEAKER | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | ArchVillains = ARCH-ENEMIES | CurrentMembers = CURRENT MEMBERS | FormerMembers = FORMER MEMBERS | DeceasedMembers = DECEASED MEMBERS | Associated = ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS | Origin = ORIGIN OF ROGUES GALLERY | PlaceOfFormation = PLACE OF FORMATION | PlaceOfDefunction = PLACE OF DEFUNCTION | Creators = MULTIPLE NOTABLE CREATORS (Separate with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | RecommendedReading = RECOMMENDED READING | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 250 | ImageText = DEFAULT : IMAGE NAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | ParticipationHeader = DEFAULT : Membership History | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : Villain Activity | MinorHeader = DEFAULT : Minor Villains | ReadingHeader = DEFAULT : Recommended Reading | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Empty Syntax (Standard Options) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Page Templates